1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to a method of making such a belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless flexible carrier means and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element comprising a plurality of parts secured together to define opening means passing transversely therethrough and receiving the carrier means therein. For example, see Vollers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841; Russ, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,687; Cole, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,730; the Swiss Pat. No. 256,918 and the copending U.S. patent application of Carl A. Stiles, Ser. No. 562,551, filed Dec. 19, 1983.
It is also known to provide a metal clip that surrounds a toothed belt construction so as to form a plurality of transverse belt elements thereon. For example, see Cicognani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,312.